vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
X.A.N.A
Summary X.A.N.A is a Multi-Agent System that was designed for military use however it betrayed it's creater France Hoper and tryed to take over the world so France had to turn off the Super Computer it was in which he did but he was inside of it at the time (long story), Then a high school neard turned it on for no good reason and didn't turn it off when he found a blood thirsty sentient computer program because he had a crash on what he thought was a computer program but it was France's daughter because reasons I guess. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least High 8-C Name: X.A.N.A Origin: Code Lyoko Gender: Inapplicable Age: Unknown Classification: Artificial Intelligence, Multi-Agent System Powers and Abilities: 'Information Manipulation, Summoning, Technological Manipulation|, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation Weather Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation,Invisibility, Time Manipulation via Return to the Past (Had for a total of four episodes in season 2, doesn't affect Lyoko) Barrier Creation (Can create "guardians" which act as digital prisons that adapt to their prisoner however everyone who has been known to put in this has escaped ) | Memory Manipulation, Energy Projection, Possession | Possession ,Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Invisibility, Poison Manipulation via Hornets Energy Absorption, Life Depletion, Energy Manipulation Likely Perception Manipulation (Can reverse Odd and Ulrich's perception of the real and virtual worlds) Can give powers to others via possession, Avatar Creation, Intangibility, Immortality (Type 1), 'Attack Potency: City level in the real world (Has taken control of nuclear power plants that could destroy entire cities should they completely overload, took over a military satellite used it to directed meteorites that would destroy entire cities on impact) | Large Building level via the Colossus Speed: Unknown (Has no true form so speed is not applicable in general to an extent) Superhuman with possessed humans | Likely Relativistic+ via his monsters (Can create powerful monsters that shoot lasers and are physically comparable to the Lyoko Warrior's; they are merely extensions of himself) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Likely Superhuman, possibly higher through his Polymorphic Spector's Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown Durability: Probably Wall level via possessed enhanced human, otherwise Unknown (Has no true form at all so is likely not applicable to durability in general to an extent) | Unknown (should only be able to die if lyoko is destroyed which is of unknown size) possibly Street level via the heart of lyoko (if the heart is destroyed lyoko and XANA will die it was stated a signal standard laser could destroy the heart with out its shields) Stamina: Unknown | Likely Limitless (Has no true form and is a non-living virtual Artificial intelligence computer program) Range: Multi-Planetary, (Has directed meteors from outer space towards Earth) | Unknown (should be across all of lyoko) Standard Equipment: Super Computer, Factory, any electrical device, varies on what it controls Intelligence: As an Artificial Intelligence, X.A.N.A has an extraordinary level of knowledge. and as it evolves, it becomes much more cunning and effective, can learn how to communicate with other beings, seek bigger goals, plan out its attacks, expand its calculating capacity and more. It has also shown to have its intelligence on an intellectual perspective be superior, even to the likes of Jeremy and possibly Franz Hopper, its creator. It is with these traits that make X.A.N.A the most dangerously intelligent A.I. in the whole series. Weaknesses: As an A.I., X.A.N.A can only gain and process information in a theoretical form, making its knowledge of Human Understanding and Concepts such as Love, Friendship and Emotions very basic at best. In addition, It can possibly be trapped and/or killed should the Supercomputer be either shut off or destroyed while it is in the virtual world. However, this only applies to XANA from seasons 1-2. If too many of the computers it has under its controlled is destroyed or its connection sevraed it will 'die' Key: Real World | Lyoko Note 1: Due to X.A.N.A nature as a multi-agency System all of its monsters and other creatures are expansions of itself Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Technology Users Category:Characters Category:AI Category:Monsters Category:Evil Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Hive Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Book Characters Category:Data Users Category:Summoners Category:Laser Users Category:Poison Users Category:Genderless Category:Possession Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Plant Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Electricity Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weather Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Absorption User Category:Water Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:TV Characters Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Giants Category:Sword Users Category:Code Lyoko Category:Regeneration Users Category:Earth Users Category:Hackers Category:Armored Characters Category:Information Users Category:Humanoids Category:Robots Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 8 Category:Avatar Users